


Stuck

by Armengard



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Buff Nadine is buff, Chloe has no chill, F/F, Post-Game, Shameless Smut, Treasure Hunting, Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armengard/pseuds/Armengard
Summary: Chloe and Nadine get stuck. It's kind of funny.(It's NOT funny.)





	Stuck

“Well,” Chloe purred. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Frazer.”

“Come here often?”

“ _Frazer_.”

Chloe chuckled. Really, if you didn’t have a sense of humor when it came to situations like these, you’d make for a pretty awful treasure hunter. Not that Nadine had officially become a treasure hunter, yet. She was her partner, yes, but more of a mildly hapless, name-taking, arse-kicking, random-animal-fact-rambling sort of sidekick than a real, bonafide treasure hunter. But Chloe was, and this? This was _hilarious_.

They were stuck. Unarguably, irrevocably, impossibly _stuck_.

Now, being stuck wasn’t the worst thing that had ever happened to them—Chloe, throughout her eventful career, had been in far more dangerous scenarios, such as leaping onto a break-neck-speeding train with a god-forsaken _bomb_ strapped to it, fist-fighting a power-hungry psychopath as they careened inevitably toward a irresponsibly tall broken bridge.

Still, this wasn’t exactly what Chloe would call fun—for starters, they still had all their clothes on. No, it wasn’t fun because while they were indeed stuck, they were stuck more than a hundred feet underground, in a hidden temple dedicated to Varuna, the Hindu god of water, which meant they were, of course, also under a lake. Chloe, however, could see the positive here—they weren’t under the ocean. She drew the line at sharks.

Staying in India for a bit longer had seemed a good idea, before now. She’d been tired, washed-out and beat up, in need of a good break and an easy score. Sleeping on Meenu’s extra cot worked for a night or two—Nadine kicked in her sleep, she’d discovered, and Sam, banished to the floor on the other side of the little room, snored relentlessly—but then they’d found a quaint little hotel a few streets over to stay at and luxuriated in several long, hot showers a day and the spiciest Indian cuisine they could find. Turned out, it could get pretty spicy. Chloe still wanted to laugh every time she thought of chicken curry, and the goggle-eyed look on Sam’s face after a big spoonful. Nadine had laughed so hard at that, even Chloe had been surprised.

Naturally, after a few days of well-earned relaxation, Sam had gotten restless. And then he’d started researching. Chloe should’ve taken off then, but she’d been weak, still recovering from the near-fatal brush with death she’d had facing Asav, and sentimental with memories of her father, and the Tusk itself, in her hand, the weight and feel of it, the shocking beauty. So when Sam had come to her with some lead for a forgotten treasure and a lost temple, she’d caved, and told him she was in.

 _It’ll be easy_ , Sam had said. _Snatch and run_. He’d heard a rumor from some locals about a lake a hundred or so miles north of the city, where a shrine to Varuna had long ago been erected, then forgotten in the pursuit of infrastructure and city economics. Inside the temple, supposedly, was Varuna’s divine weapon, the _Pasha-astra_. It was a rope fashioned into a noose of some sort, she’d discovered to her disappointment, but then Sam had grinned.

“You really think I’d go after a normal rope?” he’d said. “It’s made out of _gold_ , Chloe.” So then, that was it.

And now, here they were.

Stuck.

It’d been alot funnier an hour ago. Not so much now.

They’d split up, soon after finding the entrance, a black mouth in the rocks by a tepid, scummy lake, covered beneath a forest of lush green vines and fallen timber. Sam’s suggestion. _To cover more ground_ , he’d said. Chloe dearly hoped he was in as big of a mess as she and Nadine were at the moment. It’d serve him right.

Inside the temple, everything was wet, and shiny, and stank of mildew and the damp. It was strangely and shockingly cold, compared to the steaming heat outside. Before long, she and Nadine had found an altar flanked with rock-carved deities, the stone outcrop flickering into view in the wide beam of their flashlights, and on that altar had been what looked like a switch.

 _Don’t touch it_ , Nadine had said. _It’s probably a trap_ , Nadine had said.

And, well, Chloe had pulled it. Really, there wasn’t much else to do in there. What did you do in tombs that hadn’t seen the light of day in over a thousand years? You pulled switches.

She felt awful, now. This was her fault, them being stuck. Then again, the whole reason they were here was because of Sam, and his wild scheming, so really, maybe this was on him. Chloe was going to give him a good smack when— _if?_ —they ever got out of this one. Nadine would probably want a turn, too. Hopefully Sam wasn’t terribly attached to his teeth.

Currently, she and Nadine were sandwiched together between two rough-hewn stone walls glistening with furry green moss and slick with slime. The walls hadn’t been so close, before, but the moment Chloe had pulled the switch, they’d juddered to life and ground eerily inwards, as if to flatten them, the door they’d entered through slamming shut, leaving her and Nadine with nowhere to run.

And then the floor had fallen away, and the water came slowly bubbling up, though it was still a good foot beneath them, but steadily climbing higher.

Now Nadine was braced between the two walls, which had thankfully stopped moving, her strong back against the flat soppiness of one, and the bottoms of her booted feet pressed against the other, knees bent, thighs steady as stone. Probably, she could stay like that for days.

Chloe, not so much. She’d attempted the same position as Nadine for about twenty minutes before she slipped for the first time, legs shaky as a foal’s, muscles aching madly. Nadine had grabbed her, helped her back up. Chloe had managed another ten minutes with quivering thighs and a burning stomach before announcing drowning seemed preferable to another second of such torture. Then she’d slipped again, this time dropping her foot into the water below, and shrieked from the cold. It was like liquid ice.

Rather than simply let her jump into the slowly creeping water pool—Chloe couldn’t see the bottom, it was too dark and the water too black—Nadine shuffled her legs apart and told Chloe to rest herself on one, promising her she could take the weight.

So, here they were, stuck good and well. It had been an hour since the trap had sprung. In Chloe’s professional opinion, they were close to, as those in her line of work called it, _fucked_. She didn’t believe the water was a deliberate part of the ancient trap, just an unfortunate natural addition, since the entire chamber was located directly beneath the murky lake. If not for the constant dripping from the ceiling, the frigid wet of it all, she’d be perfectly comfortable, and content to wait for Sam to contrive some way to rescue them. Of course, that wasn’t an option anymore.

The water was up to Nadine’s ankles now, but she hadn’t made a peep so far, her expression stern and set, body even more so. Pressed so tightly against her, chest to chest, face to face, Chloe wished she had the time to properly appreciate it, but they were in a bit of a precarious situation at the moment. Maybe next time.

If Chloe had to guess, she’d give them another hour before the water reached their necks, unless the cold killed them first. It was better than a minute, but no less nerve-wracking.

While she was still relatively dry and unscathed—and feeling a bit spoiled about it—Nadine was another story. The damp from the wall behind her had seeped into her shirt, turning the fabric dark and wet, plastering it across her muscled shoulders and her trim waist. She was shivering. Chloe, perched on Nadine’s knees, felt terrible. So when she took Nadine’s ice-cold hands, which had so far been held clutched beneath her chattering chin, and put them under her own warm shirt, really, she was just trying to help.

“Frazer!” Nadine snapped, going even more rigid than she already was, not daring to jerk away too hard or too fast, in case they slipped and plummeted into the dark. “What the hell are you doing?

“Are you cold?”

“That’s not—”

“Are you cold?” Chloe repeated.

“…Ja,” Nadine finally admitted, and Chloe grinned rakishly at her in the gloom.

“Let me warm you up, then.”

And Nadine let her. Or, at least, she didn’t punch her when Chloe coaxed her hands back under her shirt to rest against her bare skin. Jesus, her fingers were cold, lying against Chloe’s stomach. After a few moments, she felt Nadine’s fists tentatively uncurl and gave a shiver of her own as damp-chilled palms flattened against her sides.

“Good?” Chloe said, hoping she didn’t sound too breathless.

“Ja,” Nadine said quietly.

“Good. Happy to be of service.”

Nadine just harrumphed, and they sat and listened to the _drip-drip-drip_ of water falling all around them, echoing like dropped stones.

Chloe tried for a joke. “We can switch in an hour.”

“Hmm.” Nadine eyed the water under them, slowly rising closer. Even she could tell they didn’t have another hour. Thankfully, she stayed quiet. No need to spoil the mood.

It felt like Nadine’s hands were warming up, Chloe noticed, as was—surprisingly—the rest of her. Chloe could feel a very obvious flush of heat radiating from Nadine’s head, face, and chest. Poor thing must be beet red. At this rate, neither of them would have to worry about freezing. Shyness, to the rescue. Chloe would take it. But now one of the hard knees under her arse was digging in at a painful angle, so if she could maybe…

Shifting had never been so difficult. She sat up, trying to direct herself with a helpful foot against the opposite wall, but there wasn’t much room to maneuver. Nadine was an inch from her face. They were breathing each other’s air. If Chloe scooted up, her breasts would be mashed against Nadine’s nose—not the worst position—and if she leaned to either side, she’d tumble down into the watery abyss and catch hypothermia in a matter of minutes.

“Could you stop moving?” Nadine snapped suddenly, her voice strangled. Chloe realized her own knee had gotten crammed into Nadine’s crotch, and with all her moving about, Nadine must’ve gotten some accidental friction.

“Sorry, love,” she said seriously. Then, “Was it good for you?”

Nadine huffed in her face, then looked away.

 _Drip-drip-drip_.

“I’m bored,” Chloe said.

Nothing.

“Tell me something about animals.”

“No.”

“Why not? It’s impressive, all the things you know.”

“Frazer.”

“Please?”

Silence. Then, a sigh. “What animal? I don’t actually know them all, I’m sure you’re aware.”

“Tell me about…” Chloe paused. “Tigers.”

So Nadine told her about tigers.

Turned out, there were nine different kinds of tigers. Amur—also called Siberian—were the biggest. The ones in India were the Bengals. Nearly all the types were endangered, some critically. Others were entirely extinct, sadly enough. Chloe herself was partial to the white ones, and said so.

“The white color is from a lack of pigment,” Nadine replied. She didn’t seem to be dying of embarrassment anymore, which was what Chloe had been trying for. “All white tigers are Bengal tigers, but the ones in captivity have been bred with Siberian tigers to keep the recessive gene that makes their cubs white, too. Still, almost all white tigers are products of inbreeding. A lot of them have genetic problems. Some don’t even live very long.”

Well. Nevermind about that, then.

The water was now at Nadine’s calves.

Chloe’s leg was falling asleep. She tried to shake it out, Nadine digging callused fingers into her ribcage as she squirmed.

“I said, stop moving,” Nadine hissed, tensing back up.

“I’m just trying to… Ah…” This wasn’t working. Nadine’s arms were in the way. Frustrated, Chloe took her by the elbows and swiveled her torso, freeing her hip from where it’d been locked, but then Nadine’s hands shifted and covered Chloe’s breasts instead of her stomach, rough palms catching on her already hardened nipples. Chloe felt a delicious tug in her groin and gasped.

Nadine reacted like she’d been electrocuted, jerking spastically, one of her feet skidding out from the wall, and they slipped down a few inches before she could tense herself and stop their fall, hands still on Chloe’s chest—they simply had nowhere else to go.

“ _Chloe!_ ” she snarled in her face, sounding more mortified than frightened. “You trying to kill us?”

“Uh, deliberately? No,” Chloe tried, only feeling a little badly about having a nice pair of hands up her shirt and rubbing her breasts. All she needed was that knee back on her arse, and she’d be all set.

“And where the hell is your bra?” Nadine ranted.

“Didn’t wear one.” And lucky them, for it. “They’re just so _uncomfortable_.”

“I— You— This—” Nadine devolved into unintelligible growls and then fell silent, as if she didn’t quite know what to say. Perhaps she didn’t.

Now, however, it was Chloe who had suddenly become uncomfortable. Nadine didn’t dare rip her hands away, probably because one shift of their weight would break the lock on her legs and hips, so they were stuck like that, neither able to move. Chloe was distinctly aware she was becoming turned on, which was only slightly inappropriate, given the situation. Even just breathing, the rise and fall of her chest, shot little zings of pleasure up and down her spine, making her nipples harden even further, pushing insistently into Nadine’s warm palms, gone the tiniest bit clammy with what she guessed was nerves. Chloe closed her eyes and concentrated very hard on everything that was not sex.

“Tell me about warthogs,” she said, desperate. They were the ugliest animal she could currently think of.

“No!” Nadine snapped in her ear.

Chloe felt Nadine start to shake again, then realized it wasn’t from the cold this time, but fatigue. Or, maybe both—the bottom of her arse was in the water now, cargo pants going dark and heavy. As for Chloe, the toes of her boots had begun to fill. Waterproof, her arse.

“Well,” Chloe said, “if we’re going to die here, maybe I should tell you—”

“ _CHLOE? NADINE?_ ” came a booming voice from somewhere high above.

They both jumped, and slid another few inches deeper into icy wetness.

“Sam!” Chloe shouted.

"Took you long enough, Drake!” Nadine roared, the force of it tearing into Chloe’s eardrums.

"Shit, you two down there? Hold on, maybe I can find something!”

"Hurry up!” Chloe replied.

“Shit,” said Nadine, her entire bottom half in the water. Chloe’s arse was getting wet. She tried to scramble off Nadine and just tread water to give her partner a much-needed break, but Nadine snatched her hands out of Chloe’s shirt and scooped her up under her arse to lift her high with a powerful heave. She put Chloe’s knees on her broad shoulders and held her there, perilously balanced.

“Just drop me!” Chloe insisted. Was it just her, or was the water rising faster? It now reached the bottom of Nadine’s breasts.

“No! You’ll freeze!”

“And you won’t?”

“Just hold on!” came Sam’s distant voice, followed by a rather loud _clunk_.

“Ah—” Chloe began, and then the water abruptly rippled and sank, gurgling violently as it drained away into some unknown cistern. “My god, he did it,” she mused, shocked.

As the water drained, they braced themselves anew against the two walls, seemingly back where they started, only now they were exhausted and soaked and practically convulsing with shivers.

“You guys okay?” Sam shouted down.

“The water’s gone, but we’re still stuck,” Chloe said. “Now what?”

“Lemme just…” Sam said, his voice fading, then returning. “How’s this?”

Something clicked, and Chloe heard stone scraping against stone. She looked up, and saw a tunnel just big enough for a person to crawl through open in the wall above her head.

“I think it’s a drain pipe!” shouted Sam. “Should lead you out!”

Chloe glanced at Nadine, who nodded, looking tired but ready to move. Nadine boosted her to the opening, and Chloe twisted around and went in arse-first, so she could help Nadine get in, too. Together, they shuffled in the dark until Chloe’s feet kicked into open air.

Another room. Chloe was so relieved she didn’t stop to think if this one was all water and no floor, and shoved herself out without looking. She fell three feet and landed with a thump on a wet but solid surface. As Nadine dropped herself in and collapsed against the nearest wall, she flicked on her flashlight—cracked and weak, but still attached by the loop at her waist—and looked about.

The room was disappointingly empty and boringly bare. Not one carving or ancient relic. Really, though, Chloe was just happy she was alive. At the other end of the room, she could see seams in the rock wall—another hidden door. So, they’d have to wait for good ol’ Sam to figure out the puzzle and come to their rescue again. Wonderful.

Chloe sighed, and leaned against a slimy rock to wait. She heard a clicking sound and flicked her flashlight over a tick. Nadine’s teeth were chattering. Her lips were almost blue.

“Nadine!”

Slumped over, Nadine was silent. Probably, she was in the very first stages of shock, or something close to it. Her head was nodding, as if on the verge of passing out.

“No, no, no,” Chloe said, and grabbed Nadine by the shoulders. “Hey, look at me!”

Nadine looked at her, but she seemed small and subdued and weak. Chloe felt sick, just seeing her.

“Hang on, love,” Chloe said, starting to feel faintly scared. She rubbed briskly at Nadine’s arms, trying to warm her up. “Don’t you go to sleep on me, understand?”

Mumbling something in reply, Nadine’s eyelids drooped and her head fell forward again. Chloe rubbed her arms harder. When Nadine didn’t stir, she stopped.

“Sorry, china,” she said, and then slapped her. Nadine jerked awake at once, looking affronted and angry.

“What was that?” she spluttered.

“Call it payback, for the punch,” Chloe joked, incredibly relieved her partner had finally roused.

“I’m freezing,” Nadine said between clacking teeth. “I’ve got to get my blood moving.” She stood shakily, water dripping in streams from her sodden pants.

“Oh, I can help you with that if you want, love,” said Chloe, lashes lowered. It felt good to joke again. Nadine just swallowed and looked away, clearly her throat audibly. As Chloe watched, she shakily began a heart-pumping, quick-splashing regimen of push-ups, jumping jacks, and deep squats, starting slow, then picking up speed.

Well. Maybe this situation wasn’t so rotten after all.

Chloe stopped counting at one hundred of each and used her time to simply admire the play of muscles across Nadine’s shoulders, the dramatic cut of her triceps, the thickness of her forearms. She eyed her tight torso, the ridges of muscle twisting there against her soaked t-shirt as Nadine moved. With every squat and jump, her thighs flexed and strained against the rough fabric of her pants, as if about to burst through.

"You’re staring,” Nadine grunted as she lifted and lowered herself to the floor with steady, efficient thrusts of her arms, body held perfectly rigid, like a board. At this angle, her arse looked spectacular.

“Hmm.” Chloe bit her lip, dragging her eyes down Nadine’s rapidly warming body, feeling her own respond in kind. “I am.”

After what seemed a very impressive amount of time, Nadine stopped and came back beside Chloe to sit, panting faintly. There was a light gleam to her skin again, but this time it was from a well-worked sweat, and her kick-started warmth radiated wonderfully onto Chloe’s bare arms and face.

“Well,” Chloe said, feeling uncharacteristically flustered and growing wetter by the minute, despite being out of the water. “That was nice.”

Ignoring her, Nadine asked, “You cold, Frazer?”

“Er.” Chloe glanced down at her arms, riddled with goosebumps. Most were from watching Nadine’s little workout, but admittedly, some were indeed from the chill in the air. Mostly, her arse was just cold from the rock under it. “A little?”

Carefully, Nadine shuffled over and threaded her arm over Chloe’s shoulders, cupping her opposite arm in her palm and pulling her gently closer. Chloe snuggled eagerly up against her warm side, smelling the damp of the room around them, the sour scent of mold and brackish lake water, but smelling Nadine too, a musky, sharp sort of smell, pleasantly powerful. Chloe wished she smelled half as good after traipsing about in a ruin all day.

“Don’t worry,” she said, settling her cheek against the bulge of Nadine’s shoulder. “Sam will have us out of here in no time.”

“Sorry I’m not so confident in a Drake,” Nadine grumbled.

Chloe snuck an arm around Nadine’s waist, and stole cold fingers under the stiff line of her belt, seeking warmth. Nadine let her without a blink, humming softly when Chloe curled her thumb across her muscular hip. Chloe grinned to herself and pressed closer to her partner. She wondered how much she could get away with. It was just the two of them in here, and no life-sapping water, after all.

The tip of her cold nose touched Nadine’s ear, and while she did flinch, she didn’t snap at Chloe to cut it out. Experimentally, Chloe guided her mouth downwards. Beneath her lips, a vein in Nadine’s neck throbbed. Chloe gave it a soft nudge with her tongue, and the steady beat picked up speed. Still, Nadine didn’t pull away, so neither did Chloe.

She was halfway to forming a rather satisfactory hickey when Nadine gasped out, “Frazer.”

“Hmm?”

“You’ve… You’ve got to stop—” Chloe paused here, sure her fun was being put to an end “—stop with the teasing…”

 _Oh?_ Chloe grinned against her neck, sure Nadine could feel the dull scratch of her teeth. “What ever do you mean, love?”

“Tired of it,” Nadine practically groaned, sounding breathless in a very good way. “You want something, you say so. Don’t play games. I don’t like games.”

That was a challenge if Chloe had ever heard one, and Chloe did so love a challenge.

“Alright, then. I’d very much like you to fuck me cross-eyed, right here, right now.”

She expected stammering. She expected a bright red blush the likes of which would keep them warm for several days or more. She expected, at the very most, an admonishing slap for such forward rudeness.

What she got instead was Nadine closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and then saying, in a steady voice filled with confidence, “Ja, I can do that.”

And then Nadine was on her.

For an ex-paramilitary woman, she didn’t kiss like it was her job, which Chloe had wondered about. She was firm about it, but not terribly brutish, like some men could be. It was a delightful discovery, but not one Chloe could dwell on for too long. Nadine kissed her breathless and dizzy, her lips soft, tongue dexterous, then pulled away to suck harshly at Chloe’s neck, paying her back for the teasing before. Chloe gasped and groaned and twisted against her, scrabbling at the hem of Nadine’s damp shirt until the other woman chuckled.

“You want it off?” she asked, sounding vaguely amused.

"Yuh—yes,” said Chloe, lips numb, heart pounding. What was wrong with her? She felt drunk. Off balance. Where had all her bravado gone? And where had Nadine’s come from? Everything had gotten turned around, but her head was spinning too hard for her to care.

Nadine leaned back long enough to peel her wet shirt off over her head and sling it with a slap onto the puddled ground, leaving herself in a tight black sports bra, simple yet efficient. Her muscles glistened in the low light, beads of water following the ridges on her arms and stomach. Chloe wanted to lick each and every one of them, but then Nadine was pulling at Chloe's own shirt, rolling it up to her chin, exposing her bare breasts to the chill of the room. Chloe shuddered, feeling very vulnerable and very wet.

“Easy, Frazer,” Nadine whispered to her. Was that a _tease?_ Her hot mouth fastened over Chloe’s damp breast, cutting off a sharp retort, flicking her cold, hard-pebbled nipple with the point of her tongue. It felt like fire. With an almost delicate heave, she picked Chloe up like she weighed nothing at all and deposited her into her lap to make it easier to suck and bite at her chest. Chloe felt like fainting. Jesus, this woman was strong. She let out a slow breath, wound tight as a spring. One touch, and she was going to come, and she really didn’t want this to be over with so quickly.

Unfortunately, her body didn’t seem to want to listen to her, tension mounting until she was practically trembling all over. She realized she couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept with someone, man or woman, caught up in the recent chase for the Tusk, and before that, some meaningless trinket or another.

With sure hands, Nadine undid Chloe’s fly and then gently pushed her trousers down around her hips, peeling her wet underwear off with them. Nadine’s hot mouth and wicked tongue left her breasts, and Nadine looked down, and bit her lip, tracing her thumbs over Chloe’s sharp hip bones, the light bump of her pubic mound, the bit of dark fuzz peeking out below. Chloe nearly convulsed, and stifled it down to a fierce shiver. No need to appear over-eager, right?

Nadine noticed, anyway, and the hungry look in her eyes intensified, like a predator stalking its next meal, until Chloe was flushed and sweating and squirming in place, panting loudly in the hollow silence of the empty chamber.

She was so wet Nadine sank a finger all the way in with the barest effort, her insides clenching down eagerly on the intrusion. Nadine took her time, stroking, crooking, rubbing. She eased back, and added another finger, and this time, as she dragged them back in, Chloe did indeed go just slightly cross-eyed.

“Alright?” Nadine breathed, their open mouths less than an inch apart, both panting, jaws slack. Chloe just moaned.

Nadine fucked her, staring her right in the face as she did it, without a hint of embarrassment or nerves. Where had that shy, stuttering woman from before gone? Not that Chloe missed her too much, right now. She could certainly get used to this new Nadine.

Several times, she nearly came, but forced herself back each time. Nadine noticed, and worked with her to draw out her torture. Chloe gasped and bucked and chased the fingers as they suddenly retreated to swirl around her throbbing clit, but then when they returned to her entrance, she was so sensitive and swollen her hips jerked back on their own, twitching up and away from Nadine’s touch. Chloe grit her teeth and whimpered, trying to reign herself in, unable to control herself. She was a complete mess.

“It’s okay,” Nadine whispered into her mouth, kissing her soundly. With a firm grip on her arse, she guided Chloe’s hips back down onto her waiting hand, fingers sinking deeply inside. Chloe’s back prickled with pleasure and her spine arched in response, groaning through clenched teeth. Her toes were clenching in her boots, nipples rubbed raw against Nadine’s wet front, catching on the harsh material of her sports bra. She closed her eyes and focused on the hand working hard between her legs, and the one holding her steady at her flank, the trembling strength of it. Her stomach started to hitch, thighs seizing. Oh, god.

“ _Shit, shit, shit,_ ” she hissed, and heard Nadine make a soft, pleased sound. She looked up, into Nadine’s face, hovering just by hers, and took in her frizzy hair, her damp, glowing cheeks, her soft mouth, and those eyes, watching her so intently, eager for her to fall apart—

She would have screamed if Nadine hadn’t clamped a hand over her mouth, so Chloe bit down on the flesh of her palm as her entire body clutched and thrashed, a dull roaring filling her ears, the room around them echoing with soft cries, sharp splashes, and the drum of her booted feet against the stone floor. Her eyelids fluttered. Just when she thought it was over, Nadine gave her fingers a little twirl, and Chloe bucked jerkily against her and cried out again.

A long minute later, she sagged against Nadine’s warm chest, feeling light as air. The blood in her veins was buzzing faintly, and she was throbbing hard behind her eyes and between her legs. Christ, she’d needed that. She’d _wanted_ that.

“I—” she began.

There was a shuddering _ker-RACK_ , and then something began to grind loudly across from them, accompanied by a faint splashing, almost like footsteps. Chloe went stiff, caught off guard, but Nadine, at least, had the mind to quickly yank Chloe’s shirt down over her bare breasts and pulled her opened pants back up over her hips. Chloe worked the zipper and button dumbly, still halfway dazed and floating, while Nadine stood to face their new threat, which turned out to be a very wet, very muddy, very relieved looking Sam Drake.

“You’re alive!” he cried happily, slumping in the doorway. “Oh man, thought for sure I’d lost you two there. Do you know how many booby traps this damn place has? And no gold rope, lemme tell ya. You two okay?”

“Fine,” Chloe croaked, hoping she didn’t look too out of sorts. Her damp clothes had been somewhat wrangled back into order, but there was nothing to be done about her kiss-swollen mouth, her mussed, tangled hair, or the freshly-fucked look on her face, gone soft and warm in satisfaction.

Sam seemed to catch on, narrowing his eyes at each of them in turn, then noticed Nadine’s naked torso.

“Why’s your shirt off?” he asked suspiciously.

“She was cold,” Chloe supplied, trying to help.

“That makes no sense,” Sam said. Nadine just growled, snatching her soaked shirt up off the floor, and almost ripped a sleeve, rushing to get it back on. Chloe pouted at the loss of her magnificent stomach. And they’d just been getting somewhere. She hadn’t even been able to repay Nadine for her chivalry earlier. Pity for Sam’s poor timing.

Realization dawned in Sam’s eyes, and he recoiled with an exaggerated grimace. “Really, guys? In a temple? That’s just… just disrespectful.”

“Let’s just get out of here,” said Chloe. “I don’t know about you two, but I could do with a nice hot bath.”

“Same here,” said Nadine.

“Oh?” Chloe quirked an eyebrow. “What a coincidence. Maybe we could—”

“Jesus,” Sam groaned. “Now I gotta deal with this the whole way back. Wonderful. I need a cigarette.”

“Shut up, Drake,” said Nadine. “It’s none of your business.”

“Yeah, it’s sort of become my business when it’s _happening right in front of me!_ ”

Nadine punched him in the shoulder, the solid _thwack_ of it bouncing off the walls.

“ _Yow!_ ”

Chloe laughed, and tried to stand, then stumbled, knees wobbly. Nadine caught her smartly by the elbow.

“You alright, Frazer?”

Chloe goggled at her, and then glared. Like Nadine didn’t well know that Chloe’s legs were completely numb because of her, rubbery from the wracking orgasm flooding through her body not five minutes ago.

“I’ll be fine,” she sniffed. “Just give me a minute.”

“Here.” Nadine turned and scooched down, miming a piggy-back. “I’ll carry you.”

Knowing better than to look a gift horse in the mouth, Chloe clambered on at once, wrapping her arms around Nadine’s warm neck and squeezing her thighs around her wonderfully firm waist. This would be fun. It helped that with every step, she bounced just the slightest bit, giving herself tiny teases of friction all down her front. Her nipples dug into Nadine’s shoulderblades, and the wetness in her underwear grew a bit slicker.

“Thanks, darling,” she purred in Nadine’s ear, and then bit her lobe playfully.

“Christ, just leave me here,” Sam begged.

“Shut up,” said Nadine again.

“Don’t be silly,” said Chloe. “We need you to show us how to get out.”

Exasperated, Sam threw his hands up and headed out the doorway he’d entered from, complaining alternatively under his breath about them, the temple, the cold, and his hopelessly soaked pack of cigarettes.

“Gonna hold you to that bath, Frazer,” Nadine murmured as she followed.

Chloe shivered against Nadine’s broad back and grinned. She couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> first I'd like to thank Naughty Dog, for giving us Nadine's muscles, and then for having the genius idea of putting her in a game with Chloe  
> with all my heart  
> thank you


End file.
